1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method for handling a plug assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for installing and/or removing a plug assembly from a tubing hanger subsea.
2. Description of Prior Art
Subsea wellhead assemblies typically have a high pressure wellhead housing supported in a lower pressure wellhead housing and secured to casing that extends into the well. Usually one or more casing hangers land in the wellhead housing, where the casing hanger being located at the upper end of a string of casing that extends into the well to a deeper depth. A string of tubing generally extends through the casing for producing fluids from the well. Most assemblies include a production tree mounted to the upper end of the wellhead housing for controlling the well fluid. Production trees are typically large and heavy, having a number of valves and controls mounted thereon.
One type of tree, which is sometimes referred to as a “conventional” tree, includes a bore for production fluids and a tubing annulus access bore. Wellhead assemblies having conventional trees are formed by landing the tubing hanger in the wellhead housing. Tubing hangers in convention trees generally have a production passage, and an annulus passage that communicates with the tubing annulus surrounding the tubing. A flow circuit is defined through the tubing annulus and production tubing, circulating fluid through the circuit can be used to kill the well or to circulate out heavy fluid during completion.
Trees that are sometimes referred to as “horizontal” trees have a single bore in the tree, which is typically the production passage. A horizontal tree is landed before its corresponding tubing hanger is installed, then the tubing hanger is lowered and landed in the tree. The tubing hanger is lowered through the riser, which is typically a drilling riser. In another common type of wellhead system, a concentric tubing hanger lands in the wellhead housing in the same manner as a conventional wellhead assembly. The tubing hanger has a production passage and an annulus passage. However, the production passage is concentric with the axis of the tubing hanger, rather than slightly offset as in conventional tubing hangers and the tree does not have vertical tubing annulus passage. Tubing hangers in vertical trees are usually installed before the tree is landed on the wellhead housing. The tubing is typically run on a landing string through the drilling riser and BOP. Before the drilling riser is disconnected from the wellhead housing, a plug is installed in the tubing hanger as a safety barrier. The plug is normally lowered on a wireline through the landing string. Subsequently, after the tree is installed, the plug is removed through an open water riser that may be used to install the tree.